


A Cup Full of Love

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, Fanart, Love, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please feel free to comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Cup Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1)I am pbusamfalc#4194 on the Discords, and pinkybitesu on Tumbles.
> 
> 2) a- Cold feet and hands after a winter morning run  
> b- Movie datenight with viewing of least favorite movie  
> c- Coffee or sleep deprivation-fueled tangent interrupted with a kiss
> 
> 3) a- "Character A and B have to share a bed at character C's because the hotel for C and D's wedding somehow got sold out (dealer's choice on why), and C only has a double in their guest room."
> 
> b- "The tower has run out of coffee, and it's blizzarding outside. Who's the first to declare war on the rest of the inhabitants as a result?"
> 
> c- "Person A and B are in a relationship already, but both fall in love with Person C separately. How does it all come together? What kind of shenanigans do A and B get up to while trying to woo C?"
> 
> 4)!DNW!  
> -Vore (if you don't know what it is, do yourself a favor and ***DO NOT*** google; I made that mistake when I first saw the word and I deeply regret knowing what it is), body fluids, encasement, rubber/vinyl clothing, edge play (aka pushing the boundries of someone's will/want/won't list [also called a "kink sheet"])  
> -angst without a happy ending  
> -unfixed Civil War mentions (either comics *or* movies)  
> -Endgame (no dead Tony, no old man Steve, no dead Nat, no Tony being unable to see The Beard)  
> -Please no mentions of Stucky or Ironstrange  
> -No using Sam or Rhodey as the token "bro" to prop up Tony and Steve, please and thanks.
> 
> 5) Everything Else  
> -I love cat pictures and videos  
> -I knit, so if you come up with a nifty pattern for, say, an arc reactor and/or shield heart, I will totally be willing to knit it  
> -I am a H U G E sucker for Hanahaki with coordinating flowers/flower colors.  
> -Any weird factoids or information about coffee and tea are always appreciated.  
> -I love Sam. And I love him with Bruce. 👀  
> -I am a multishipper, and I love Tony and Steve with just about everyone, with some exceptions (see my DNW list)(my favorite may or may not be the both of them together with Sam <<)


End file.
